


The True Scout

by OidOdnarb



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen, Notfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OidOdnarb/pseuds/OidOdnarb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Scout notfic discussing his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The True Scout

**Author's Note:**

> This is a notfic. Please be warned there is talk of heavy themes like abuse.

The True Scout  
This is Notfic explaining some of Scout’s behavior, why he is such a jerk. 

Scout’s Home Life:

Scout is one of 8 children. He has 7 older brothers. Each brother has a different father. His mother is a prostitute. She was going to be a Hollywood starlet but she had to turn down what would have been her breakthrough role because the Great Depression was happening and she needed a guaranteed pay, even if it was small, instead of an unguaranteed large pay. They are the poorest family in Southie.   
His brother’s are as follows:  
-Greg is the oldest brother. His father is Blue Engineer. He disowned his younger brothers to join a gang.  
-Ricky, the second oldest brother. His father is Blue Demoman. He was an oustanding individual who worked hard to feed his brothers and was going to go to college. Scout was very close to him and he was the only good authority in his life but he died trying to steal a pair of shoes which Scout needed for the coming winter.  
-Matt, the third oldest brother. His father was Blue Heavy. He was a sensitive artist and killed himself due to his troubled homelife.   
-Harley, the fourth oldest brother. His father was Blue Medic. His wife got a divorce after he cheated on her but he has 7 children of his own and he is a deadbeat dad.   
-Markus, the fifth oldest brother. His father was Blue Spy. He makes a decent living running a dogfighting ring.   
-Billy is the sixth oldest brother. His father is Blue Soldier. He has an Oedipus complex. He actively bullies Scout because Scout’s mom doesn’t like Scout and he wants to gain her favor.   
-Buddy is the seventh oldest brother. His father is Blue Scout. He is a drug dealer.  
-Scout’s father was a wealthy man who Scout’s mom was very much in love with him but he dumped her when she got pregnant with Scout (She didn’t believe in abortion)  
Because of this Scout’s mom hates Scout. 

Scout’s School Life:  
Scout never had any friends in school except one, Chad. Chad was very kind to Scout and did not judge him because of his mother’s career. Scout eventually fell in love with Chad and confessed his feelings but Chad turned out to be homophobic and told everybody and everybody at school bullied him for being gay. He dropped out and took to beating people up to take their money as a career.

Scout joins the RED Assassination team when he is 19 years old as a way to escape from the shitty homelife of Boston.  
When he arrives on the team he acts cocky and rude to the other members to cover up his insecurity. Also he acts homophobic to Heavy and Medic because of his own insecurities with homosexuality. Because of this he makes no friends in first few months on the team.  
It is a very lonely job for him with the rest of his team members either ignoring him or actively mocking him. However, on a certain mission Scout was almost killed by an enemy Spy, but the RED Sniper shot the Spy just in time, saving Scout’s life. Scout was really grateful to Sniper for saving his life. After the mission was over he even came up to Sniper and personally thanked him; Scout was touched because no one besides Ricky had ever looked out for him before. Sniper was surprised that Scout took the time to thank him. You see, Sniper had thought that Scout was just an asshole, but the ‘thank-you’ showed him that he wasn’t.  
After that Scout started tagging along with Sniper everywhere he went. At first it was just out of gratitude, but then Scout discovered that he really liked Sniper as a person. Eventually, you couldn’t see Sniper without somehow seeing Scout following closely behind. The rest of the team noticed that with Scout constantly around Sniper he became much less annoying and became more tolerable to be around. The team stopped mocking him and started treating him like a little brother.  
When Scout started following Sniper around, at first Sniper was annoyed. He was a loner by nature, not used to seeing/communicating with people for long periods of time, and here Scout was, constantly chattering away with him. However, eventually he grew used to the chatter. In fact, whenever Scout was away from him for extended periods of time (usually in the infirmary) he realized he missed his teammate’s non-stop chatter.  
Everything was going good, Scout’s teammates finally liked him, however, Scout began having strange dreams about a certain sniper … After a month or two of hanging out non-stop with Sniper he began to wake-up in a cold sweat everynight, his loins aching. Scout felt disgusted … the homosexuality he had tried so hard to bury deep down from highschool had come back with a vengeance.   
It even affected him in the daylight. Now he couldn’t go a minute in Sniper’s presence without wanting to kiss the other’s chapped lips. Scout felt horrified, and no matter what he tried he couldn’t kill these emotions. So eventually he started avoiding Sniper more and more, in a bid to get the feelings to stop.  
Meanwhile, Sniper became curious and concerned. The boy who couldn’t leave him alone, was no doing everything in his power to ignore him. Whenever Sniper tried to ask what was wrong, Scout would just say he was stressed out by the job and run out of the room.   
After a few weeks of this Sniper had had enough. He found Scout hiding in his room and walked right up to him, blocking his means of escape. He demanded to know what was wrong. Scout told him to fuck off and that it was none of his business. But Sniper continued to ask, and ask and ask.   
Eventually Scout broke down crying. Then in tears he said he was in love with Sniper, and why the hell couldn’t he see that?! Sniper was shocked and let go of Scout, staring in amazement.   
Scout then asked what he was still doing in the room? Wasn’t he disgusted with such a fag?! Sniper said nothing, and then finally spoke, and gently said, that, no he wasn’t. He then called Scout an idiot, for couldn’t he see that Sniper was in love with Scout too?  
Scout stared up in surprise and disbelief. Surely Sniper was joking? But Sniper showed no signs of laughing. In fact his face started gradually coming closer and closer … Scout realized in surprise that Sniper was kissing him!  
And then with happy tears streaming down his face Scout kissed back, and finally felt himself become whole again for the first time since Rciky’s death.


End file.
